Permintaan Malam Tahun Baru
by 69CoolAndCold69
Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita keluarga Uchiha, menjelang tahun baru. Yang remaja bersenang-senang... yang dewasa... liat aja deh :v #Badsummary #Mforsave [EDITED]


**Permintaan Malam Tahun Baru**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Warning : OOC (sangat), Typo (mungkin), EYD gk jelas, Ide pasaran (banget) dan beberapa hal lain.**

 **Yang tidak suka dengan fic saya silahkan klik tombol back, karena saya tidak butuh flame tidak penting! Jika ingin memberi saran, saya terima karena penting untuk kemampuan menulis saya.**

 **(Don't Like Don't Read)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Action!_

Siang hari itu Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha. Tampaknya Sasuke akan kembali pergi, walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun tidak kembali.

"Sasuke-kun, nanti malam tahun baru... apakah Sasuke-kun tidak mau tinggal dirumah?" Kata Sakura

"Hn, tidak tau." Jawabnya.

"Baru kemarin kamu pulang, kok sudah pergi lagi..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya kecewa.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak pulang, aku hanya tidak tau... aku bisa pulang malam ini atau tidak."

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun biasanya melakukan misi selama berhari-hari."

"Kalau begitu..." Sasuke menggenggam tangan istrinya.

"Aku berjanji, akan pulang malam ini. Sakura..."

"Benar?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jangan bohong ya..." Sakura mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Dan mencium bibirnya singkat.

"Hn." Sasuke merona dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke akhirnya pergi menjalankan misinya. Tidak berat tapi, membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama.

"Hati-hati Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura.

Dan disana Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan istrinya dengan seringaian terukir diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya Sakura sedang membersihkan rumah lalu tiba-tiba Sarada datang.

"Tadaima!" Teriaknya.

Dia baru saja pulang dari Akademi dan tampak bersemangat sekali.

"Okaeri, Sarada..." Jawab Sakura.

"Mama, nanti malam kan tahun baru. Papa nanti merayakannya bersama kita kan? Ya kan? Jam berapa papa pulang? Papa misinya tidak lama kan? " Tanyanya tak sabar.

"Pelan-pelan Sarada..." kata Sakura

"Hehehe..." Sarada hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Ya, Papa bilang dia berjanji akan datang malam ini." Sakura tersenyum.

"Benar nih?"

"Iya."

"Yes! Yes!" Teriak Sarada. Dan Sakura hanya tertawa melihat tingkah putrinya itu.

"Sarada pasti lapar, ayo kita makan dulu..."

"Ha'i" jawabnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 19.00

Desa sudah ramai, walaupun tahun baru masih berjam-jam lagi. Hokage ke 7, Uzumaki Naruto tampaknya sangat sibuk, dan dia juga membuat banyak sekali kagebunshin untuk mengatur petasan, yang akan dinyalakan tepat jam 12 malam nanti.

Petasan yang disiapkan ada 2016 petasan. Bahkan ada warga yang datang dari desa lain untuk berpartisipasi dan merayakannya disana.

"Gimana? Dah siap?" Tanya Sakura.

"Masih lama Sakura-chan, aku harus tentuin lokasi petasan dulu-ttebayo." Jawab Naruto.

"Mau aku bantu?"

"Boleh! Sama Hinata-chan ya! Dia juga lagi bantuin."

"Semua pasti beres, Hokage-sama... hehe..." ujar Sakura.

"Tidak usah formal gitu..."

"Oh iya, Sasuke datang kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya katanya Sasuke-kun datang, dia udah janji kok."

"Oh, begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 23.55

Papanya belum datang juga. Sarada mulai sedih, jadilah yang tadi wajahnya ceria menjadi sedih dan kecewa. Sarada menghela napas.

"Hahh... sepertinya ayah tidak datang." Lirihnya.

"Papa, pasti datang Sarada." Sakura mengelus pelan kepala Sarada.

Sarada mengerti kalau papanya sangat sibuk dengan misinya, jadi dia tidak protes. Toh, besok dia juga bisa bertemu dengan papanya.

"Sarada! Ayo udah mau mulai lho!" Tiba-tiba Boruto datang.

"Papaku belum datang, aku ingin ditemenin papa."

"Aku temenin aja yuk." Ujar Boruto.

"Tapi-" Tangannya ditarik oleh Boruto.

"Jaa Sarada!" Ujar Sakura. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tunggu, kau bodoh!"Ucap Sarada. Dan Sarada pura-pura tidak melihat tingkah mamanya itu.

"Dasar anak remaja." Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ih! Sasuke-kun bikin kaget aja!"

"Hn."

"Bilang aja iri, udah tua kamu itu... gak baik lho."

"Enak saja."

"Misinya gampang ya?"

"Ya, jadinya aku masih bisa kesini."

"Kenapa gak temenin Sarada?"

"Malam tahun baru ini, aku punya permintaan."

"Kalau aku bisa, aku mau mengabulkannya."kata Sakura.

'Nah, kesempatan nih. Mau ngabulin permintaanku? Gampang... kita pulang dulu' batin Sasuke licik.

Sudah saatnya kembang api dinyalakan, dan tiba-tiba

 **Set-**

 **Brak!**

'Lho? Kok?'

Dan tiba-tiba Sakura sudah berada diranjangnya, bersama Sasuke. Dengan posisi Sakura berada dibawah Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak perlu melihat petasan... itu tidak penting." Kata Sasuke.

'Pasti jurusnya Sasuke-kun nih, masa tiba-tiba disini'

"lebih penting kalau kita bermain saja, sayang~" lanjutnya.

'Mampus! Sasuke Hentai Mode On!' Teriak batin Sakura frustasi.

Pasalnya Sasuke yang berada diranjang lebih berbahaya dari bijuu berekor sepuluh!

"Aku juga akan membuktikan, kalau aku belum cukup tua untuk melakukan ini. Sebagai hukuman sudah mengatakan aku tua, aku akan membuatmu benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan! Silahkan pilih, 10 ronde ,20 ronde?" Ujar Sasuke.

'APAAAA?! GILA KALI KAMU?! BISA-BISA AKU LUMPUH!' Didalam batinnya bahkan Sakura rasanya ingin mencabut rambutnya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ini permintaanku lho, kamu bisa kabulkan kan?" Ujar Sasuke. Dia menyeringai karena Sasuke tau kalau dia akan menang.

Dan Sakura teringat sesuatu...

 _"Malam tahun baru_ ini, _aku punya permintaan."_

 _"Kalau aku bisa, aku mau mengabulkannya."_

SHANNAROO! HARUSNYA TADI AKU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA!

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bukan suara petasan yang terdengar namun suara desahan.

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **Pada saat menjalani misi (fake mission)**

"Oh jadi gitu caranya..." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"Sebenernya, aku tidak ada misi." Gumamnya.

"Untung Naruto bisa diandalkan, dan membohongi Sakura." Gumamnya lagi.

"Hari ini, aku akan mencoba gerakan baru!" Ujarnya semangat.

"Gimana bukunya? Bagus gak?" tanya Kakashi. Lalu menunjuk buku yang dipegang Sasuke.

Yang ternyata adalah Icha Icha versi Kakashi. Pastilah kalau Kakashi terlalu jones sampai-sampai bikin buku-buku seperti ini!

"Terima kasih, sensei. Nanti aku coba dirumah."

 **Beneran End**

End dengan Gajenya XD ngomong-ngomong selamat tahun baru.. semoga fic ini bisa menghibur... gila aku nulis 30 menit doank lho wkwkkwkw takut gk keburu.. tapi ini sih udah lewat berjam-jam.. tapi yang penting sekarang 1 januari 2016 yey!

Mind To Review? :v


End file.
